comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Authority
The Authority is published by DC Comics under the WildStorm imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Authority #28: 03 Nov 2010 Current Issue :The Authority #29: 02 Dec 2010 Next Issue :none Status Irregular on-going series. Or a series of mini-series. Or something. Final issue is #29. Characters Main Characters * Apollo * The Doctor * The Engineer * Hawksmoor * Jenny Quarx * The Midnighter * Swift Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Authority #29 The Authority #28 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Authority, vol. 1: Relentless' - Collects vol. 1 #1-8. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563896613 *'The Authority, vol. 2: Under New Management' - Collects vol. 1 #9-16. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563897563 *'The Authority, vol. 3: Earth Inferno and Other Stories' - Collects vol. 1 #17-20 & Annual 2000. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563898543 *'The Authority, vol. 4: Transfer of Power' - Collects vol. 1 #22-29. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200206 *'The Authority, vol. 5: Harsh Realities' - Collects vol. 2 #0-5, plus Sleeper #3, Stormwatch: Team Achilles #9, and Wildcats Version 3.0 #8. "Reality Incorporated is the first ever multiversal business corporation. They strip-mine and globalise on a universal scale. Now they want The Authority's technology as their next exploitable resource or they'll reduced the Earth to an asteroid cloud. The Authority has only one answer - fight's on!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202780 *'The Authority, vol. 6: Fractured Worlds' - Collects vol. 2 #6-14. "When interference by world governments caused an alien spaceship to crash into Florida, the Authority were forced to take matters into their own hands and are now, quite literally, running the planet. They are the only real superpower left on Earth, but after their coup things aren't going quite as well as planned." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401203000 *'The Authority: Revolution, Book One' Collects Revolution #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401206239 *'The Authority: Revolution, Book Two' Collects Revolution #7-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209475 *'The Authority: The Lost Year Book 1' - Collects vol. 4 #1-7. - WorldCat - ISBN 140122749X *'The Authority: Prime' - Collects the six-issue Prime mini-series. "The Authority and StormWatch Prime were once teammates and the closest of comrades…but a custody battle over Henry Bendix's secret bunker causes long-held grudges to boil over." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401240305 *'The Authority: World's End Book One' - Collects vol. 5 #1-7. "The WildStorm Universe has been shattered by an apocalyptic event. Does the Authority have a hope of rebuilding their 'finer world,' or is that dream dead and gone?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401223621 *'The Authority: Rule Brittania' - Collects vol. 5 #8-16. "The super-team created to protect Earth from threats of a global scale struggle to carry on after they fail in their mission." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401226671 *'The Authority, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-12. - - - *'The Authority, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #13-29. - - - *'The Authority by Ed Brubaker and Dustin Nguyen' - Collects Revolution #1-12. - Hardcovers *'The Authority, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-12. "The new team battles a nation of super-powered terrorists and stops an invasion from a parallel world. Then, the team faces a godlike invader returns to Earth after eons in exile." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401240305 *'The Authority, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #13-29. "The team faces a mad scientist and his army of superhumans who wanted to influence the 21st century through Jenny Spark’s successor Jenny Quantum, a previous Doctor who manipulated the Earth itself, and a team modeled on the Authority that was created by the G7 nations." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401242758 *'The Absolute Authority, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-12 & Planetary/The Authority. - *'The Absolute Authority, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #13-29 & Annual 2000. - Omnibus Hardcovers *'The Authority Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #1-29 & Annual #1, plus Planetary/The Authority and Jenny Sparks: The Secret History of the Authority #1-5. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Grant Morrison. Artist: Gene Ha Created by: Warren Ellis & Bryan Hitch. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-29, 1999-2002 * Volume 2: #0-14, 2003-2004 * Revolution: 2004-2005 * Volume 4: #1-12, 2006-2007, 2010 (#3-12 as The Lost Year) * Volume 5: #1-29, 2008-2011 Future Publication Dates News & Features * 24 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/030924-Giffen-Authority.html Keith Giffen on Finishing Morrison's Authority] * 08 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19075 Mapping the Wildstorm Universe: The Authority] * 12 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110812-Ambidextrous.html Ambidextrous - This is Why (The Authority)] * 15 May 2008 - Wild at Heart: Simon Coleby * 05 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=107684 Getting Some Authority: Christos Gage on his Upcoming Authority Arc] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Authority (comic book) Category:Super-Hero